Sportétudes
by moihatake
Summary: Et si les ninjas n'en seraient pas , mais suivraient le cursus scolaire normal!Voila qu'ils se retrouvent dans un lycée de sport études, en cohabitations! COmment vont ils arriver a se supporter , ils se détestent presque tous!


chapitre 1: présentations

tsunade, la principale du prestigieux lycée de sport/études de konoha s'adressa au cpe:ibiki morino

: »Nous avons 10 nouveaux élèves pour le sport étude. Ils viennent tous de classes sociales différentes. Certains ont des bourses. Il y en a peu qui se connaisse. J'aimerais les mettre en colocations. Il y a 5 filles et 5 garçons. » C'est possible à faire,répondit le cpe, il reste toujours le dortoir dans l'annexe. Parfait!, reprit tsunade, c'est parfait! Je vais contacter les élèves. Ils entreront en terminale et ils ont fait leur première dans un autre établissement.

Ibiki , le cpe partit et tsunade envoya ses courriers .

Temari arriva pour son cour de danse toute excitée. Elle se précipita sur son amie , sakura , qui était en train de s'échauffer. Quand sakura vit son amie , elle hurla : « temari, j'ai une nouvelle a t'annoncer!Moi aussi , répondit temari. C'est a propos du sport étude. Je suis prise . Non , s'écria sakura , c'est trop bien , moi aussi je suis prise . Géniale cria temari , dans ma lettre , c'était marqué que l'on serait en cohabitation . ça veut dire , reprit sakura , qu'on sera toujours ensemble, trop bien ! » Et les deux filles se sautèrent dans les bras .

Pendant ce temps , naruto et sasuke , à leur entraînement de basket, discutaient.

naruto disait: C'est trop bien qu'on soit ensemble pour cette coloc . J'espère que les autres seront sympa! Tu crois qu'il y aura sakura haruno ?

J'en sais rien , répondit sasuke . Je sais juste que temari sabaku y sera et shikamaru aussi.

Attends, fit naruto, dans la lettre , la principale disait qu'on serait 10 à cohabiter. Si je compte shikamaru, temari , toi et moi cela fait 4. il y en a 6 autres . Tu penses qu'il y aura des littéraires?

Sûrement , répondit sasuke, pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il n'y en ait pas!

Je sais pas , répondit naruto , en tous cas , je vais demander aux potes que j'ai en ES d'enquêter un peu.

Fais comme tu veux , répondit sasuke , moi , je vais voir shikamaru.

sasuke trouva shikamaru en plein entraînement de hand . Le capitaine de son équipe s'appelait Neji hyuga . C'était un littéraire , assez connu pour son caractère insoumis . C'était aussi un très bon capitaine et un excellent handballeur. Dés que shikamaru vit sasuke , il stoppa son entraînement et vin le voir . sasuke lui dit:naruto aussi est accepté en sport/ études . Il te demande si sakura y va.

Ouais , répondit shikamaru , c'est galère! je peux pas la piffer cette fille.

T'es pas le seul , répondit sasuke , tu sais qui y aura d'autres?

Aucune idée , répondit shika , mais , en tous cas , c'est vraiment super qu'on soient pris en sport / études.

Excusez -moi , les interrompit une voie ,vous êtes pris en sport études tous les deux?shikamaru et sasuke se retournèrent pour voir Neji ,qui venait de leur parler .

Ouais , répondit shikamaru , pourquoi?

Moi aussi , répondit neji ,je suis accepté.

Tu as réussis a décrocher une bourse ? , s'étonna shika.

Non , répondit neji, pour l'argent, je me débrouille autrement.

En tout cas , neji , je te présente sasuke uchiwa , un fortiche du basket. sasuke , voici neji hyuga , mon capitaine.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main .

Neji dit : vous savez qui il y aura d'autres , a part nous 3;la lettre parle de colocation .

Ouais , répondit sasuke , y aura sakura haruno, une pouf de S,temari sabaku et naruto uzumaki;c'est un type bien.

OK, fit neji , ma cousine , hinata a aussi été prise .

hinata hyuga venait de finir 3 séries de 400 mètres 4 nages. Elle était toute contente d'entrer en sport études. Son père , hiashi, le chef du clan était contre. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait envoyée son dossier. Soudain , elle aperçut une connaissance dans la masse des nageurs. Kiba était en train de lui faire signe .Kiba devait suivre une rééducation a la piscine a cause d'une mauvaise chute qu'il avait fait en athlétisme. Kiba lui dit:hinata , j'ai été accepté en sport /études.

Moi aussi , s'exclama hinata, c'est géniale on va être ensemble!

Tu sais qui y aura d'autres ? demanda le jeune homme.

hinata: Neji , mon cousin , y sera . Il m'a dit que sakura haruno , temari sabaku , sasuke uchiwa , shikamaru nara et naruto uzumaki y seraient.

Merde , s'exclama kiba , je peux pas encadrer uchiwa;

Moi , lui répondit hinata , ce serait plutôt uzumaki que je déteste. Je me demande qui peuvent étre les deux derniers .

Moi aussi ,répondit kiba . Bon , il faut que j'y aille , j'ai un cour de soutien de math

Quand kiba arriva dans la salle, quasiment tout le monde était la .IL ne manquait que Ino. Kiba savait très bien que Ino détestait venir en soutien car tout le monde l'insultait; Ino était une gothique. Pour certains , c'était une tare et la pauvre Ino s'en prenait plein la tronche. Elle et kiba avaient été mis en quarantaine a cause de leur différences de style. Ino arriva sous les sifflements des autres et kiba entendit très nettement:ça y est , t'as égorgé un poulet?Kiba soupira devant autant de connerie a l'état pur. Ino se laissa tomber a coté de lui et lui dit:Kiba , c'est la dernière fois que tu ma vois dans ce cour de math. A la fin de la semaine , je change de lycée , je suis prise en sport / études.

C'est pas vrai ! , s'écria kiba ,moi aussi je suis pris !.

Ils passèrent le restant de l'heure a discuter de leur nouveau lycée et de leur futur colocataires. Quand la cloche sonna ,Ino fut la première a sortir. Elle courut dans les couloirs , il fallait qu'elle passe au cdi avant qu'il ne ferme. Au détour d'un couloir ,elle heurta de plein fouet une personne . Celle ci lui dit: Eh ben Ino , regardes ou tu vas!

A tenten , répondit ino , je sais que toi aussi tu es prise en sport/ études. Y aura sakura haruno , temari sabaku , sasuke uchiwa , naruto uzumaki , shikamaru nara , neji hyuga , hinata hyuga , kiba inuzuka toi et moi.

Bordel du cul du ciel , jura tenten , heureusement que tu es al pour rattraper le tableau , j'espère que tout se passera bien.

Moi aussi , renchérit Ino , parce qu'il va falloir qu'on se supportes toute une année

voilà VOILa

ma meilleure amie est une gothique et il lui arrive de ce faire insulter , comme ça , gratuit!

sa m'énerve , donc j'ai décidé de le emttre dans cette fic!

j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ; le début va être un peu long

a vous de décider si vous la lisez jusqu'au bout ou pas!


End file.
